


Love

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (MyOldFics)



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOldFics/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: There's two things Tony is certain of. His love for playing shows and his love for his boyfriend.





	Love

Tony kept stealing glances at his boyfriend there, in the middle of the stage, looking like he belonged there. Vic always seemed the most alive in concerts, focusing only to their music and giving it his all. Tony knew how big of a worrier Vic could be and so it was good to see him so relaxed, not having a care in the world. And Tony found it easy to understand. There was nothing quite like the thousands of fans singing back to them when they played their music.

The fans had no idea Tony and Vic were dating. The both of them had agreed to keep it as a secret, at least for now when their relationship was still new-ish. It had been going on for a few months now, and at the beginning they had been worried about how it would work out. Dating your friend was a risky enough decision, but it got more complicated when the two played in the same band as well. They did not need the pressure from the public. At first they had tried to keep it as a complete secret, not letting anyone know about it. But being on tour with several people in the same bus and barely any alone time, they had decided to tell the other members of the band and crew pretty early on. Everyone had been supportive, and so far everything had gone really well. Tony could feel his feelings growing more and more every day. 

It came to a part in the concert where Vic found his way to Tony, and if it weren’t for the   years of practice, Tony would probably have messed up his playing when he got distracted by how amazing Vic could still look even when his hair was stuck to his face, shirt wet with sweat. Tony turned his back to Vic, him doing the same when they played back to back. Tony’s heart skipped a beat at the closeness and besides the adrenaline he felt from the concert, his heart was filled with love for his bandmate.

Love.

That was a word, a feeling that had been present in Tony’s thoughts for a while now. It seemed so simple, and really, it was, but he hadn’t had the courage to actually say it out loud. He had no doubt what he felt for Vic was love, but the fear of it not being reciprocated or him saying it too early and embarrassing himself was what kept Tony from confessing his feelings.  

For now Tony pushed those thoughts away, focusing on the show and letting it take over everything else. There would be better times to ponder his lovelife.

Soon the show was over and they were all backstage, congratulating each other for the good show and enjoying the lasting high it left. They were safe from the eyes of the fans or any other outsiders who could have put their secret to a risk of being revealed, so Tony was happy to kiss back when he felt Vic jumping to his arms and kissing him passionately. Tony put his hands underneath Vic’s thighs to support the weight of his shorty of a boyfriend, while Vic’s hands found their way from Tony’s shoulders to his hair. No one really paid any mind to them, too occupied with talking about the concert and things they had seen in the crowd. Even though Tony and Vic tried to keep it to a minimum, by now the people were used to their PDA. 

“I love you,” Tony mumbled when they pulled apart, it taking a while for his mind to catch up with his mouth and when it did, he almost dropped Vic when the shock caught up.

Vic looked surprised as well, his eyes widening and mouth hanging open in surprise.

“I-,” Tony started but didn’t know what to say, it really didn’t make sense to take his words back now, but luckily Vic interrupted him, shaking the shock from his own face and letting a smile take over.

“I love you too,” he said and suddenly there were people clapping and cheering around them.

Tony looked around to see their friends all looking at them, smiling and cheering. So much for them not paying attention to the two of them then.

All Tony could really do was laugh. He felt ecstatic. Here he was, after an amazing concert where he got to play his music to thousands of fans with his best friends, holding his boyfriend who just confessed he loved Tony too, and surrounded by his friends who were all being so supportive. Tony really just wanted to freeze time and stay in that moment forever. Everything seemed perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after a prompt I got on wattpad! :)


End file.
